DIE Fortsetzung! Muahahaha
by kafkasonata
Summary: Ja es gibt eine Fortsetzung! Weil anscheinend einige sie wollten! Man muss den Vorgänger nicht unbedingt gelesen habe, wär aber besser!
1. Von Anfang bis Mitte

Titel: Das Leiden eines FF Hassers  
Autor: LiLi  
Jetzt kein One-Shot mehr...1/???  
Rating: PG-12 (wenn überhaupt!)  
Warnungen: Slash (don´t like, don´t read...flieht ihr Intoleranten!), schlechter Humor, Stimmen

Pairing: Harry/Draco (wer auch sonst)sabber  
  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix! Nee das hat alles die von uns allseits geschätzte J.K. Rowling erfunden!

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit schnief und habe auch sonst keinen Nutzen daraus!

Die Idee ist von mir und vollkommen bescheuert!

Seht es einfach als kleine Abwechslung zu den sonst so guten FFs!

**Mein Ketschup:** Ihr seid Schuld das es das hier gibt! Aber ich muss es ja nicht lesen! Muhahahaha Also viel Spaß mit der unerwarteten, unvollendeten und unsinnigen Fortsetzung von „Die Leiden eines FFHassers!"Ich werde jetzt zur Beichte gehen, Buße tun und dann einen Exorzismus beantragen! Denn normal ist das nicht!

**Warnung:** Also eigentlich das gleich wie beim letzten mal! Lesen auf eigene Verantwortung. Ein Abraten vom Konsum meinerseits. Eine Warnung vom Psycho-Heini aus dem Schrank, der mir erklären wollte 11 Jahre in einem Besenschrank würden keinerlei Auswirkung auf die Psyche haben...wir werden sehen...ja und sonst...Have Fun!

Hey ho, let´s go!

Harry und Draco sind allein im Schloss unterwegs weil sie ein heimeliches Fleckchen für ihre sexu...ähhh ich mein für ihren Zweikampf suchen

Auf einmal spannungssteigernde Musik erscheint ein mächtiger, bösartiger Schatten an der Wand...nya bis der auftaucht passiert auch noch was, also ist diese Inhaltsangabe für den Ar!

H: Wie immer, der kleine Knuddel-Harry! OOC!

D: Auch nix neues! Sexy-Dray! OOC!

Dummi: Dumbledore, seines Zeichens schwachsinniger Geheimniskrämer, der sich in den Mauern von Hogwarts verschanzt hat!

A.S.: Allmächtige Stimme wie wir sie kennen und lieben!

...tja das wars auch schon!

Die anderen sind alle namentlich erwähnt!

ACHTUNG: rauchige Stimme Hütet euch vor den Stimmen! Es gibt viele!

Die un(v)erhoffte Fortsetzung!

H: Mensch Malfoy, wie weit denn noch? So groß kann dieses Schloss doch gar nicht sein!

Dummi: Oh doch mein Lieber!

H: erschrocken nach Malfoy´ arm greif Hassu...hast du das gehört?

D: lässig sei Neee was denn???

Dummi: Mich du Trottel! mit großem Gehstock auf Draco´ Kopf schlag

Draco geht zu Boden

Aus dem Hintergrund erscheinen Cartman, Eric und Kyle : Oh mein Gott er hat Draco getötet!

H: auf die Knie fall Nein!!!! heul jammer

Draco du darfst nicht sterben, es gibt noch so viel was ich dir sagen wollte...ähhh...z.B. Scribtbook raushol...ahja...wie wunderschön deine Augen im kalten Schein der Sparglühbirnen glänzen (Hey die Filmstudios sind halt nicht mehr so reich wie sie mal waren!) und wie sehr diese mich an meine ausgewaschene Lieblings-Rheumadecke erinnern, so grau...und Achtung Kitsch wie sehr ich dich doch Liebe, du mein Herz, meine Seele , mein Leben, mein Gestern, mein Heute, mein Morgen, mein Ein und Alles...Ich Li...

Cartman, Eric Kyle: KOTZ!

H:...Und was ich noch alles mit dir machen wollte...also dich an jeder Ort in der Schule vö...ähhh...duellieren und dir meine beeindruckende Rheumadecken-Sammlung, davon kann man nie genug haben, zeigen und dich als ersten Albino Jungen, der sogar sprechen kann ans Fernsehen verkaufen, oder an LiLi, kommt drauf an wer mehr zahlt und...

D: auf einmal hellwach Was LiLi??? panik Ist dir hier irgendwo??? Versteck mich!

H: Wieso lässt mich eigentlich nie einer ausreden??? realisier, dass Draco lebt

Schließt Draco in die Arme und drückt sich ein paar Tränen ab!

D: Also Potter Potter von sich schieb lass uns weitergehen sonst kommen wir heute gar nicht mehr zu unserem „Stab"duell....chrmchrm

Sie schaffen es um drei Ecken zu kommen. Dann...

H: Aahhh das ist ein mächtiger, bösartiger Schatten!

D: Komm runter Potter das ist bestimmt nur ein Kerzenständer oder so was!

Schatten: Mr. Malfoy! Hüten sie ihre Zunge!

H: Draco anspring Es lebt! Hey mächtiger, bösartiger Schatten was hast du denn für fettige Haare?

Schatten: Damit mich keiner leiden kann!

H: Hey mächtiger, bösartiger Schatten und was hast du denn für eine riesiger Hakennase?

Schatten: Damit ich eure Angst riechen kann!

D: Pah! Malfoys haben keine Angst!

H: Hey mächtiger, bösartiger Schatten und was hast du für eine entsetzlich hoch zugeknöpfte schwarze Robe an? (Mein Ketschup: Wem es jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Die Betonung liegt auf mächtiger, bösartiger...)

Schatten: Damit ich besser mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen kann um daraus hervorzuspringen und das zu tun...

Schatten springt vor Harry Dray auf den Gang und reißt seine Robe auf!

HD: Aahhhhhhhhh...!

Schatten der sich als Snape entpuppte: Was? Wollt ihr nun was kaufen oder nicht?

HD: vorsichtig die Augen öffne Was denn?

Snape tritt näher. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er so einer dieser Staßenhändler ist, die alles mögliche und unmögliche in ihren Taschen verbergen.

Snape: Hey ihr!

HD: Was? Wir?

Snape: Pssst...ja ihr!

HD: Wir?

Snape: Pssst...ja ihr!

HD: Wir?

Snape: Oh man warum hab ich diese Rolle nur angenommen!

Ja ihr dummen Hornochsen wer sonst! Eure Frage wäre: Was denn gewesen! Nicht: Wir?

10 Punkte Abzug für Potter wegen ansteckender Dummheit, die augenscheinlich auf Mr. Malfoy abfärbt! Also...

Pssst...ja ihr!

HD: Wi...Was denn?

Snape: Pssst...wollt ihr was kaufen?

HD: Was denn?

Snape: Pssst...hoch potente Zaubertränke!

HD: Zaubertränke?

Snape: Ja ihr Deppen! Was Zaubertränke sind müsstet ihr eigentlich noch wissen! 10 Punkte von Gryffindor!

H: Das stand doch aber im Text! Snape die Stelle zeig Außerdem hat Draco das auch gesagt!

S: Mmhh...aber Mr. Malfoy hat es wesentlich intelligenter rübergebracht! Also 10 Punkte weg wegen schlechter Schauspielerischer Leistung!

H: grummel

Snape verzweifelt langsam...

S: Wolls ihr nu was kaufen tun?

HD: Was seid wann reden sie so komisch!

S: in Tränen ausbrech I red net komisch! Ihr seids alle mitnander gemoin seids ihr!

Snape verzieht sich (Mein Ketschup: Fragt mich nicht warum Snape auf einmal so redet, er wollte sich wahrscheinlich schnell verkrümeln oder so! Das gibt ein Nachspiel! Einfach meinen Text

zu ruinieren! Snape such)

HD sehen sich an!

H: Irgendwas fehlt!

D: Was denn noch? Wir hatten den senilen alten Knacker mit dem Stab!

Arm mit Stab erscheint aus dem Schatten und brät Draco eins über!

D: Autsch! Den mächtigen, bösartigen Schatten...der wird durch Wiederholung auch nicht besser...

Allmächtige Stimme: Noch son Ding und ich mach was ultra fieses!

D: Oh jetzt hab ich aber Angst!

Allmächtige Stimme: LiLi kommst du mal kurz!

D: Nein nein! Bloß das nicht! Ich tue alles was du sagst!

AS: Alles? Ok gestehe Harry endlich deine wahren Gefühle!

D: schluck Muss das sein?

AS: Du weißt was sonst passiert!

D: Ok Potter hör genau zu! Ich sags nur einmal! Alsoooo... tief Luft hol

H: Was wollst du mir denn sagen? große hoffnungsvolle Manga-Augen bekomm

D: Also...ich bin schwul!

Stille

Stille

H: Ahhh und das hab ich all die Jahre nich gewusst!

Hast du mich nur benutzt?

D: Harry...

H: War ich nur eine Aushilfe? Deine persönlich Prostituierte?

Oder war ich so schlecht, dass du da durch schwul geworden bist?

heulflennjammerschluchzschnief heulflennjammerschluchzschnief heulflennjammerschluchzschnief heulflennjammerschluchzschnief heulflennjammerschluchzschnief

Allmächtige Stimme: Langsam wird's langweilig!

D: Harry James Potter wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann bist du ein Kerl!

H: Ach und jetzt kommst du mit soner billigen Ausrede! Ich bin doch kein Kerl!

D: Harrys Hose runterreiß Und wie erklärst du dir das hier?

H: Oh...das seh ich heut zum ersten mal!

Heißt das du stehst auf mich?

D. Nein nein nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf zu Teufel! Ich und auf dich stehen? hysterisch lach Nie im Leben! Träum weiter! Da doch noch lieber...ähmm...!

H: Du brauchst nicht gleich hysterisch zu werden! Ein „Nein"hätte vollkommen gereicht!

D: Ich bin nicht hysterisch! hysterisch sei

AS: Wartet! Kommt mir bekannt vor! Aber da fehlt doch was!

H: Ha! Hab ich doch gesagt!

D: Jetzt wo ihrs beide sagt!

Was nerviges, unausstehliches, hässliches, gemein-gefährliches...

H: Ich habs! FFLeser!

Stille

Fernes Fußgetrampel!

Kommt immer näher

Dann bricht das Chaos herein!

Eine riesige fanatische Menschenmenge schwämmt in den Gang!

AS: Also dann Jungs! Noch viel Spaß! pfeif sich verzieh

Anführer der Menge: Sag das noch einmal Harry James Potter!

H: Ahhh sie kenne meinen Namen!

Menge: Und noch viel mehr! Deine Träume, deine Ängste, deine Freunde und deine Feinde, deine geheimsten Geheimnisse kicher einfach alles!

H: Das hat euch der Teufel gesagt!

Menge: Nein! Das wissen wir, weil wir die Macht des Lesens beherrschen! wirkungsvolle Pause Wir wollen übers Harry Potter Universum regieren, und unsere eigene Geschichte kreiern! Pansy und Hetero Beziehungen Verabscheuen wir! Mehr und mehr slash das wollen wir!

Die FF Fans so flink wie DSL! Liebt euch und das ganz schnell! (Mein Ketschup: Für alle die jemals Pokemon geguckt haben!...Oh Gott ich kann nicht reimen!ï)

HD: Oh mein Gott!

Stille

Stimme (ach noch eine? Langsam wird's albern!) aus dem Hinterhalt: Ju-hu-ngs euer Text!

kurzes Geraschel

HD: Achso...räusper Aber wo kommt ihr her?...**Und** was fehlt dann?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tja werden unsere beiden jungen Helden, Idole und feuc...hust Träume noch darauf kommen was fehlt? Wo kommen die Fans auf einmal her? Was treibt die allmächtige Stimme eigentlich in ihrer Freizeit!

Und wird es überhaupt noch zu Slash kommen!

Dieses und andere überlebenswichtige Fragen klärt die, vielleicht irgendwann erscheinende, Fortsetzung von „Die Leiden eines FFHassers!"

Snape aus Schatten erschein: Hey Du!

Leser: Was ich?

Snape: Ja du! Komm mal ganz nah an den Bildschirm! Leg dein Ohr an den Monitor!...Ja so!

Und jetzt pass auf!

SCHREIB EIN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! brüll

Snape wieder wegsperr Also dann bedanke ich mich mal wieder für eure hochgeschätzte Aufmerksamkeit und hoffe doch ich konnte euch wenigstens ein bisschen unterhalten!

Nya das wars auch schon wieder, wenn ihr lieb reviewt und schön euren Teller aufesst knusperknurz gibt's vielleicht sogar ne Fortsetzung!

Knuddel U all LiLi

P.S.: Da steht "mein Ketschup" weil ich Senf nicht leiden kann!


	2. von Mitte bis Ende

So da binsch...Sorry Sorry Sorry...danke an:

ayrana

Samy

schokokruemel

darkheart1230

Kylyen

Babsel

leah-chan01

woelfin-akhuna

...euch alle durchknuddel und „Danke" Lebkuchenherzen umhäng!

Oh Gott ich bin euch allen so dankbar! flenn

seriöse Stimme

Was das letzte mal geschah:

Unsere beiden Helden, waren auf der Suche nach einem heimelichen Plätzchen zum ausleben ihrer hormongesteuerten Teenager-Träume. Als sie auf eine Meute von schaurigen FFLesern stießen. Diese überwiegend blassen Wesen, hassen das Sonnenlicht und ernähren sich von FFs. Also wie befreien sich die Beiden aus dieser misslichen Lage und werde die Fragen noch geklärt werden?

Das Ende des letzten Teils:

Stimme (ach noch eine? Langsam wird's albern!) aus dem Hinterhalt: Ju-hu-ngs euer Text!

kurzes Geraschel

H+D: Achso...räusper Aber wo kommt ihr her?...**Und** was fehlt dann?

Here we go again...

Stille

Stille

H+D und die FFLeser schauen sich an.

FFLeser: Ihr seid doch Harry James Potter und Draco Lucuis Malfoy oder?

H+D: Ja?

FFLeser: Worauf wartet ihr dann noch?

H+D: Häää?

FFLeser: Nya normalerweise müsste ihr jetzt übereinander herfallen, euch die Kleider vom Leib reißen und euch unanständige Sachen ins Ohr flüster,

H+D: grummel das hatte wir ja auch vor...

FFLeser: Na dann! Worauf wartet ihr?

H+D: Darauf das ihr verschwindet!

FFLeser: Aber...schnüff wir haben solange darauf gewartet, dass...

D: Verpisst euch jetzt endlich oder es ist...ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!

FFLeser: HILFEEE! Wir werden alle sterben!

D: Ohoh sie haben das Wort gesagt...

H: Habe ich richtig gehört? Hat hier wer um Hilfe gerufen?

FFLeser: JAAA! Arme in die Luft werf und sich im Kreis dreh Arme wieder auffang

H: Da habt ihr aber Glück gehabt! Harry Potter Transformation in „Der Junge Der Lebt!"

D: Shit jetzt ist alles zu spät! Er ist im Wonderwoman-Modus (Mein Ketchup: Ich weiß es heißt Wonderboy aber das andere passt viel viel besser)

H in die Luft spring Haha Fiesling ich werde dich bestrafen

Harry trägt jetzt einen hautengen rosa Anzug mit den Lettern D-J-D-L (Der Junge Der Lebt) und einen lilanen Umhang.

sich ganz schnell im Kreis dreh und rosa Herzen werf

D: sich an die Wand lehn Kann sich ja nur noch um Stunden handeln

FFLeser bermerk das Anzug wirklich HAUT-eng ist Harry komm doch mal bitte her, och glaub der Bösewicht ist hier.

Harry geht in die Menge

FFLeser: Du hast unser Leben gerettet, wir sind dir ewig dankbar! (Toy Story 4ever)

H: Hab ich? sich am Kopf kratzt

FFLeser stürzen sich wie Haie auf ihn, Klamottenfetzen fliegen´ahh´s und ´ohh´s sind zu hören.

D: Das ist mein Harry Potter mit Zauberstab wedel

Zauberstab: Funken sprüh

Menge erstarrt. Draco schnappt sich traumatisierten Harry und legt ihm einen Umhang um.

Dann schnappt er sich ein Papierschild von dem Papierschild-tisch und schreibt etwas rauf.

D: Harry Schild um Hals häng

Schild: Privatbesitz von Draco L. Malfoy Zuwiderrechtliches Betatschen wird mit Avada Kedavra bestraft.

FFLeser: Oh wie gemein!

D: Verzieht euch jetzt endlich! agressiv sei

FFLeser: Wir kommen wieder! muhahahaha

D: Sie sind weg! Hey Harry geht's dir gut?

vor Harrys Augen rumwedel

H: Sie...sie haben heul

D: Was Harry? WAS? Dich angetatscht? Die eine Analsonde verpasst? Dich vergiftet?

Irgendetwas lebenswichtiges abgeschnitten? nachguck (Mein Ketschup: Was denkt der eigentlich von uns?)

H: Sie habe schnüff mein rosa Anzug kaputtgemacht! heul Niagara Fälle imitier

D: Oh Gott Potter du bist unverbesserlich! kopfschüttel

H: Hasst du mich noch Draco? ihn aus großen, grünen, feuchten, glänzenden Augen anschau

D: Was ist das denn für eine Frage?

H: Du kommst immer und schläfst mit mir! Bist immer für mich da wenn ich dich brauche! Du hast mir Blumen geschenkt! Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht mehr hasst.

D: rotwerd Und was ist daran so schlimm?

H: Nüx! pfeif Hast du dich denn noch nie gefragt, auf welcher Beziehungsebene wir jetzt sind?

D: NÖ!

H: Ich auch nicht! Gut das wir das geklärt haben.

D: Harry...wir sind ganz allein!

FFHasser: Nein seid ihr nicht!

H: Du hast recht! Ich seh und hör keinen! Meinst du wir...rotwerd

FFHasser: Nein könnt ihr nicht!

D: Ja ich denke wir können! Harry zu sich zieh und sich runterbeug

FFHasser: dazwischenspring Jetzt hab ich aber sie Schnauze voll! Jetzt hört ihr mir auch mal einen Moment zu!

FFHasser ist blau...

H+D: Waaahhhh! Sag mal wo kommst du denn her?

FFHasser: Aus dem See bitte sehr!

H+D: Was hast du denn da gemacht?

FFHasser: Ich hab mich grade umgebracht!

H+D: Ja bist du denn übergeschnappt?

FFHasser: Keine Panik, hat nicht geklappt!

H+D: Ja das meinen wir doch! In dem See kannst du nicht ertrinken! Dummi hat ihr verzaubert, damit auch garantiert kein Schüler aus der Anstalt entkommt!

FFHasser: Ihr wollt das ich sterbe!

H+D: Nya deine Idee. Guten Ideen soll man nicht im wegstehen!

FFHasser: Keiner mag mich!

H+D: Richtig erkannt! 100 Punkte für den Kandidaten, bei 101 geht's nach Hause, Punkte sammeln ist verboten!

FFHasser: Nein! Ich will nach Hause! heulflennjammerschluchzschnief heulflennjammerschluchzschnief

H: Mein Text! FFHasser hau

FFHasser: in Selbstmitleid zerfließ

D: Flasche nehm und FFHasser einfüll

FFHasser: Lasst mich raus!

Snape taucht wieder auf!

Snape: Sehr interessant! Geben sie mir das Mr. Malfoy! Ich würde sagen 200 Punkte für Slytherin und 10 für Gryffindor.

H: in Ohnmacht fall

Snape: Ich meinte 10 Abzug!

D: Warum Professor?

S: Er hat geatmet!

D: Achso, na dann!

Snape murmel Endlich habe ich die letzteäußerst seltene Zutat für meinen Trank!

Snapes Handpuppe: Was machen wir heute Abend oh großer (Ver-) Führer?

Snape: Das was wir jeden Abend machen, die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen und danach wirst du mir zeigen was du kannst...evilgrins

(Mein Ketschup: Kennt ihr den Witz wo der Mann im Bett liegt und frage „Und? Wie war ich?" Und seine Hand antwortet „Du warst spitze!" ? So stell ich mir Snape vor)

Harry wacht auf und schaut ins Dracos Augen, da dieser direkt über ihm kniet.

H: Draco...

D: Harry...

H: Draco...

D: Harry...

H: Draco...

D: Harry...

H: Draco...

D: Harry...

H: Draco...

D: Harry...

H: Draco...

D: Harry...

H: Wir können das jetzt stundenlang spielen, oder du küsst mich endlich!

D: sich runterbeug

A.S.: Ju-hu-ngs mir ist langweilig!

H+D: stöhn Hast du keine Freizeitbeschäftigung?

A.S.: Nöö! (Mein Ketchup: Aha das also macht sie!)

H+D: Verzieh dich einfach okay? Ohne schlechte Gags. Mit Niveau. Ohne irgendwas durch den Kakao zu ziehen und nimm LiLi mit! Die ist daran Schule, dass wir so unbefriedigt sind!

LiLi: schmoll

A.S.: LiLi tröst Komm sie haben doch auch ein Recht auf ein bissl Privatsphäre oder?

LiLi: Nein! Sie gehören mir und mir allein!

Ein Stapel mit Briefen haut LiLi um.

LiLi: Wasn das? Kopf reib

A.S.: J.K.Rowlings Anwälte. Sie verklagen dich, weil du behauptet hast, die beiden Schnuckel gehören dir! Sie will viel Geld!

LiLi. Shit! Ich muss los arbeiten! Und du kommst mit! sich A.S schnapp

H+D: Endlich seufz

Sie küssen sich...

Ein Vorhang fällt auf die Bühne...

So das wars! Und die Moral von der Geschicht...es gibt keine! Vollkommen MORAL und SINN los! Schön oder?

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das noch mal schaffe!

So ist zwar nicht so doll...aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin im Mom echt nicht in der richtigen Stimmung! Und die Charas laufen mir ja nicht weg! Wer weiß was noch in meinem Kopf passiert oder wann der nächste Plot-Bunny vorbeihoppelt.

Danke an meine Leser, auch wenn's schwer war!

Würd mich über ein oder zwei Reviews freuen...bin doch so alleine und freu mich über jede Aufmunterung...schnüff

Knuddel U all to death!


End file.
